Lover's First Touch
by Sipia wizdom
Summary: The 2nd most bestest story ever!!!!!!!!!!!!1


. I am going to wright another story. Its gonna be calleed LoVER'S First Touch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It will be about Me and Vegeta and Darien having hotttttttt love affairs with eachother. New Reasons to rEad: 1. Hoooooooooooooooooooottttttttttttttttttttttt steamamy loooove affair 2. Vegeta will be horny 3. Darien is so sexy 4. I'm in it!!!! 5. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!! 6. Everybody loves me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7. Darein and Vegeta fight overe me again 8. Tee hee 9. I will uipdate CLAMMY NIGHTS soon 10. Everybody loves Clammy Nights 11. I am the best wrighter ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12. Tee hee 13. tHERE IS nooooo way I am desperate 14. I will self insert you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15. Are you a boy or girl? 15.5.hI mANGA You Are bOy 16. Tenchi will fall in mad love with me! 17. How old are you? 18. Who's your favorite Sailor Scout? 19. I will love Everyone!!!!!!!!] 20. Should there be anymore reasons or have you had enough? 21. NEVER!!!!!!!!!!! 22. It is strictly PG~ 13 rated 23. Except for the hott loove seens where Vegeta.......................ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh 24. Ryoko dies!!!!!!!! 25. Ahah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ahah ahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 26. I am not evil evil evil evil 27. Hi 28. Are you still reading this? 29. You must be desperate 30 to read this. 31. I am not desperate 32. Have I repeated any reasons?? 33. No?Good 34. I like you 35. Ayeka will die!!!!!!! 36. I hate her 37. Wow do you thinik I can make it to 100? 38 I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 39.My story will be even greater 40.People will love it! 41.They better love it 42.I will be a good writer 43.Tee hee 44.You must really want to read it! 45. What am I saying of course you do 46. Every one does 47.I think I'm running out of reasons 48.What was I talking about again? 49 Going to make 100 going to make 100 50. 100 here I come!!!!!!!!!!!!! 51. Is that the radio? 52.Ooo ice cream!! 53 100, 100, 100, 100, 100 54. You will like my story I know you will 55. I am running out wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! 56. I have no more reasons 57. What is you're favorite anime? 58. Email me back 59. Tee hee 60. Should I make graphic love seens?? 61. I like Vegeta and Darian 62. Should I have silver hair again? 63. I am getting tired of reasons. 64. I almost made it to 100 65. I'm almost there! 66.I WILL make it to 100 67. You will see 68. LFT will be fun 69. You better review it or I'll turn ..... 70......MOONY 71. If you liked 72. No scratch that 73. If you loved Clammy Nights you will most definatly 74. Love this story 75. Gosh making reasons are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hard 76. Hard as in how Veggie will.............................................ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 77. Yeah I'm in the double number digits now!!!!!11 78. Sailor Moon will be so proud of me 79. That is why Veggie and Darien love me soooooooooooooo much 80. They are hotttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt 81.Hotttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt for lovi'n 82. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222 83. Tee hee 84. These are the most bestest reasons to read ever 85. It will attract more readers definatly 86.Well my hand is hurtin 87. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo only alot more til 100000000000000000000000 88. I mean 100 89. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH THIS SUCKS 90. I wanna stop reasons 91. Okay when I get to 11000000000000000000 92. I mean 100 again 93. You must read n' review 94. This story 95. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo almost there 96. I will make it 97. I will make it even more 98. Tee hee 99. Please please read the most bestest 2nd story ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 99,1/2. Tee hee I know ya will because it's the bestest 100. Yayyyyyy I made it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo Now on to the story Lover's First Touch:   
  
LOVER'S FIRST TOUCH CHAPTY 1: SIPIA, PRINCESS OF THE MOONY FORCE Queen Victory as she is called is the prettiest most bestest queen in all the moony land. She is also the most strong willed. But this prodigious Queen has quite a simple story to tell of how she got here with this title. You all know the 10 sailors of the solar system: Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, S. Venus, S. Mercury, S. Mars, S. Jupitor, S.Saturn, S.Neptune, S. Pluto, S. Uranus but there is another queen besides Queen Serenity, her sister Queen Victory. Here is Sipia the new mooned Princess, defender of all peace in this galaxy. Sipia: Goddddddddddddddddddddddddd I am late for school again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luna: If you and your 'sweet' cousin Serena would get your lazy arses up in the morning none of this would happen!!!!!!!! Sipia: Ohhhhhhhhh shut Up Luna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Artemis: She's right you know Sipia: Why tell me all this when you haven't said a word to Serena Luna: This does apply to you as well Serena, how do you expect to save the world without passing you math exams? Serena: Goddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd Luna shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me and Darien stayed out late Luna and everybody stop to look at her. Serena blushes Luna: So that's where you'd been all nigh I thought you said you were going to Rei's house Sipia: Oh MY God,Serena you were out all night with Darien secretly none the less? Serena: Yes Sipia: Oh my God you and him didn't you know Serena blushes again Luna: Oh God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Artemis: I think I'll be going Sipia: Oh god, Serena! He didn't force you did he? Serena: No nothing like that, he was sweet and he took me into his apartment and we kissed and touched and about 20 minutes later we were rolling around on his bed Luna: YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR SERENA (WALKS OFF IN A STORM) sIPIA: You por thing, did it hurt? Serena: With Darien, no way! Well at first it was sort of an adreniline rush but after a couple minutes I got used to it. Sipia: You are sooooo lucky Serena I wish I had a decent boyfriend like Darien Serena: Well we can't all be so lucky Sips! (skips off down the street) Sipia stops: Of course not, Ayeka: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sipia: Who said that????? What do you want Ryoko: Its only us. You wished for us didn't you? Sipia: no what are you talking about??? Ayeka: It's only normal to wish for things but we.. Ryoko: Are here to gran t your calls Sipia: Oh yes!!!!! I wished for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryoko: Ahhahahahaha of course you did Ayeka: Now make a wish Sipia: a..b- Ryoko: Don't be shy do it, wish for something you want from deep inside Sipia: I wish I was all around better than Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ayeka: Wish............ Ryoko:..........grnated Sipia looks around where the voices had been: Did it work? To be continued................. 


End file.
